Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is one of active matrix liquid crystal displays and becomes a predominant product in the new century. The conventional TFT-LCD is manufactured by cell assembling a TFT array substrate and an opposite substrate and drop-filling a liquid crystal. The opposite substrate can be a conventional color film (CF) substrate, or can be manufactured on the array substrate through CF On Array (COA). Cell assembly process is an important step during the process of manufacturing TFT-LCD. In order to ensure normal use of TFT-LCD under various environments, especially under a high temperature and high humidity environment, water molecules should be avoided to permeate the sealing material to enter the liquid crystal cell interior to corrode the metal wires and cause poor display. Therefore, a frame sealant composition is used to seal the liquid crystal cell. When a frame sealant is used to seal the liquid crystal cell, it must be hydrophobic after curing, otherwise it would not function to block water.
Currently, the frame sealant composition mainly consists of a resin, a catalyst, a solvent, and a spherical silica filler. In practice, the spherical silicon filler has small surface energy, which will affect the waterproof property. During the cell assembly process prior to the curing of the frame sealant composition, the spherical silica fillers are liable to move when being pressed such that they would aggregate in some areas, resulting in an uneven distribution (as shown in FIG. 1). This will cause the liquid crystal panel sealed with such frame sealant composition not to achieve the desired waterproof property. Especially in a harsh environment with high temperature and high humidity, the water molecules will easily permeate the voids to enter the liquid crystal cell interior, causing corrosion to metal. Therefore, the embodiments of the present invention aim to provide a frame sealant composition and a method of preparing the frame sealant composition, a liquid crystal panel sealed with said frame sealant composition, wherein, the hydrophobicity of the frame sealant composition is enhanced such that the liquid crystal panel can achieve an improved waterproof effect.